


A Merhog Tale Book 3

by cellie6135



Series: A Merhog's Tale [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, merhog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellie6135/pseuds/cellie6135
Summary: Just when things are finally being to calm down for Sonic and his friends again, there is a scary new enemy, a surprising new arrival and a strange discovery from the distant past. The intense trials and tribulations of school, friendships, heartbreak and mystery as well as a new development puts not only Sonic, but his loved ones, in danger...





	1. Maternal Instincts

It had been three months since Sonic had been reunited with his mother and things had been awkward between them. They were ecstatic to be together again, but it was like getting to know a stranger. It was a sunny morning and Sonic was swimming in an isolated area of the ocean near Pistris Island as fast as he could while Tails tracked him with a speed scanner and Amy took notes on a clipboard.

"600 mph!" Tails cheered as Sonic surfaced. Grinning, the blue hedgehog lifted a tentacle of water from the sea and started streaming it around the boat before turning it into a ball and holding it in the air.

"Hydrokinesis, check." Amy smiled before Sonic turned it to solid ice and dropped it into the ocean.

"Hydro-Cryokinesis, check." Tails smiled. "So, why are we out here testing your powers?"

"I just needed something to take my mind off things." He sighed.

"You mean with your mother?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, things are just awkward between us, I want to get to know her but..." He groaned as Tails gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder...

* * *

When Sonic did make home at around lunch he found his Uncle Chuck standing in the living room with Emma Nets, both waiting for him.

"What's going on?" He asked nervously.

"Sonic, we have been talking, together and with your mother, and we thought that it would be a good idea for you to spend the weekend at your mother's castle." Emma smiled.

"What?!"

"Please Sonic, you need to spend time with your mother and get to know her better."

"B-But don't I get a say in this!?"

"Sorry Sonic, but you don't." Emma shrugged. "Tomorrow morning you will be up and heading straight to Atlantica."

Sonic growled before storming upstairs and slamming the door...

* * *

The next morning, Sonic was speed swimming towards Atlantica. He had already texted his friends and told them he'd be gone for the weekend so they texted back saying they'd be there for when he'd get back.

He dashed through the underwater city and straight to the castle.

This was another reason why he was hesitant to come down here. Whenever the city's sea fae saw him, they'd start to mob their 'saviour prince'. When he swam into the throne room, he saw him mother and Shadow talking about something.

The second she saw him, however, her face instantly lit up as she swam up to him and crushed him in a hug.

"H-Hey Mom." He wheezed. "Hey Shads."

"Prince Sonic." The ebony merhog bowed before swimming away.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Aleena beamed. "How long are you staying?"

"For the weekend." He smiled.

"Well, you should get settled before dinner, Pearl will take you to your room." She smiled as the dolphin swam up to them, whistling happily.

He gave his mother one last hug before following the dolphin down the hall. They entered a large room with the basic, but fancy looking bedroom furniture with a giant bed in the shame of a giant clam. He lay down on the bed and felt like he had just gone to heavy, it was so soft and warm, even under the cold ocean water. He sighed before sitting up and getting ready for dinner...

* * *

That evening, Sonic and Aleena were sitting in the royal dining room. Sonic had to admit that he was weirded out by all the sea fae food. He was familiar with foods such as crab cakes and sushi, but foods such as kelp crumpets and fish oil tea made his stomach feel kinda funny.

"So, where has Emma Nets been teaching you to use your powers?" Aleena asked as Sonic picked at his food.

"The moon pool at Pistris Island."

"Ah yes, that's a special place." She smiled. "So what powers have you developed so far?"

"I can move, freeze and boil water." He smiled. "I kinda messed with Eolas, but it didn't go well."

"That power doesn't really work well in the modern world, but with a bit of training it can be used almost anywhere, I know I can use it." She chuckled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, as a member of the royal family you can master all sea fae powers, maybe even create a new one, many royals have had years of training however so it might take awhile for you to catch up." She explained.

"Wish I could have known about all this sooner." He sighed, only to jump when Aleena gently held his hand and smiled softly at him.

"Sonic, we may not have the past together but we will have a future."...

* * *

The next morning Sonic decided to spend some time with Aleena outside the castle. The queen wanted to take him out sight seeing so he could get a better idea of the city.

"So what're we gonna do today?" He asked her and they swam out the castle, but Aleena just kept staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I'm just happy that you're here." She smiled. "So, if you could do anything today what would it be?"

"Well I would like to see my friends again, but..."

"But what? They are members of my court now and I like to know what's going on in their lives." She smiled.

He nodded and they swam inside Sonia and Manic's fashion store. The second they entered, Sonic suddenly found himself being crushed in another bear hug by the pink merhog.

"Sonic!" She cheered. "How are you?! How long are you staying?! Did you bring me anything from land?!"

"I'm fine, only for the weekend and yes." He grinned as he pulled out three bikini tops for her.

"Hey man."Manic grinned as he swam over to them and pried his sister off the prince.

"Hey Manic, how're things?" He smiled as he gave the green sea fae a fist bump.

"Not bad, been pretty boring down here, Silver's gone ta tha Great Barrier Reef with her Mom but that's it."

"Been pretty borning on land too." Sonic shrugged. Aleena just smiled as she watched her son laugh with his friends...

* * *

That night, while Sonic slept in his room, Aleena was in the throne room with Shadow, going over some of the city's issues that needed her attention. Thankfully they were only minor things.

"How do you feel since the Prince's return, your highness?" He asked.

"I feel complete." She answered with a smiled. "I've always dreamed about this; now, after many years, I can sleep soundly, not only at night, but in my own bed once again."

"It's good to see you both together." He nodded...

* * *

The next morning, Aleena and Sonic were sat in the blue hybrid's room, clearing the air.

"Listen Mom, I'm sorry about losing touch and not visiting sooner." He said with remorse in his voice.

"I'm sorry too sweetie, I was just so happy to have you back in my lives that I forgot how much all of this has affected you, with finding about me and your powers." She sighed. Sonic's fists clenched as he took a deep breath and looked his mother in the eyes.

"Why give me away?" He asked quietly but she still heard it.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Why did you give me away?" He asked with more force.

"Sonic, I had no choice, Bernadette grew more and more powerful and when she found out I was involved with a Mobian she used that against me and I knew if she got even caught the slightest whisper that I was pregnant who knows what she could do to you."

"What could she do to me?"

"She could tell the kingdom, about you being a hybrid, there are those out there that wouldn't accept the idea of having a half Mobian prince; they'd hunt us both down and slaughter you without a second thought."

"I'm sorry." Sonic said as he stared at the floor while Aleena wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"There's been so much pain, I just want you to be happy Sonic." She sniffed.

"But I'm just not ready. I'm not ready to leave my whole life and start over as Prince Sonic." He admitted. Aleena smiled as she gently took his hands and he lifted his head to look at her.

"I don't expect you to just drop everything and live with me, you a sea fae but you are also a Mobian, the best of both worlds." She smiled. "I promise we'll take things slow." She smiled.

Suddenly she swam out the room and came back with a box in her hands. She handed it to Sonic and he opened it. Inside was a picture of him as a baby in his mother's arms in a beautiful frame.  
  
Aleena smiled soft as Sonic gave her a teary smile...


	2. Alpha's Pack

Sonic laughed and hollered as he swam and looped around the reefs of Pistris Island. He was relieved that things between him and his mother were doing much better than before.

Now he went to stay with her in Atlantica every weekend, provided that he was up to date with all his school work.

He was even slowly becoming used to his new role as a prince. But it was still awkward having early every other sea fae bow to him and treat him like a God whenever they saw him.

As he swam around, something suddenly zipped passed him and embedded itself into the sand below.

He cried out in shock and froze as he looked around. He looked around and frowned was he saw three shadows moving away in the distance. He cautiously swam down to the sea floor and gasped when he found what looked like a throwing star...

* * *

"So what's it about?" Sonic asked as Emma examined the small weapon. Himself, Emma, Chuck, Aleena and his friends were all sat on the beach in front of his house as he finished explaining what had happened.

"Trouble." She frowned. "You say that this came out of nowhere and some shadows dashed off?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"What's going on?" Amy asked fearfully and Aleena sighed.

"Sonic, do you remember when I told you that the reason I gave you away was not only because of Bernadette, but because some sea fae would be appalled at the thought of a hybrid prince?" She asked and he nodded. "Well, it appears my worst fears have come true."

"What? But I thought your people adored Sonic 'cause he saved them from that tyrant?!" Knuckles glared.

"Sadly, some sea fae hate the surface world so much that they couldn't care less whether Sonic is a prince or a hero to Atlantica." Emma frowned. "They will stop at nothing to get Sonic."

"Right, you're not to leave the house or go into the ocean until your mother finds these people." Chuck glared.

"What?!" Sonic cried.

"Sonic, please, it's probably for the best." Tails agreed.

Sonic wanted to argue, but deep down he knew he was right. It was safe for him if he stayed as far away from the ocean as possible until this whole thing blew over.

"Good, I think it would be best if you took the day off school as well." Emma said.

Sonic just shrugged as he struggled to hold in a grin. Who was he to argue with a wise old woman like Emma?...

* * *

Later that afternoon, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sally we're just leaving school for the day. The news that there were some crazy sea fae around, trying to kill Sonic was putting them on edge.

"Why isn't he answering?" Tails whimpered as he called Sonic again and again.

"You're getting into a state about nothing, Tails." Amy reasurred.

"What if those sea fae are attacking the house right now?" The kitsune asked frantically as they took a shortcut across the beach. Sally sighed as she stepped up to the fox and wrapped her arm around him in comfort.

"Those sea fae are halfway back to the depths of the sea by now, everything will be fine." She smiled.

Suddenly, a giant wave of water shot out from the ocean and crashed down on the four friends. When the water retreated back into the ocean, Tails and Knuckles were laying on the beach, coughing and gasping for air. When the salt water was blinked out of their eyes, Tails cried out in a panic when he was Sally and Amy were gone. Stuck up in the sand was a blade with a piece of paper tied to it...

* * *

Sonic groaned in boredom as he flicked through the TV channels, looking for something to do. He never thought he'd say thing, but he'd rather be in school than sat inside doing nothing. His Uncle Chuck was out on a job so he was stuck at home with Emma Nets, who was sat across from him, just as bored as he was.

Suddenly Tails and Knuckles burst into the house, soaked and shaking.

"What's wrong?!" Sonic gasped as he shot up and Emma pulled the knife from Knuckles' hand.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"It was those rogue sea fae, they attacked us on the beach!" Tails cried. "They made this giant wave and took Sally and Tails!"

"They can't be." Emma frowned. "They wouldn't come this close."

"They have!" Knuckles exclaimed as the old woman read the note.

"It says that they want you to meet them in the cove south of Pistris Island." She said the the blue hedgehog.

"You can't go! They're trying to kill you!" Tails cried.

"What choice do I have! If I don't go they'll kill Sally and Amy!"

"You're not going out there alone." Knuckles glared...

* * *

On the rocks of a isolated cove just south of Pistris Island, the three sea fae were lying in wait with an unconscious Sally and Amy tied up in thick seaweed next to them. They were led by a large black wolf sea fae the size of Knuckles named Alfa. By his side were the badger siblings, Lykos and his younger sister, Fotia.

"We shouldn't be here." Fotia hissed as her eyes kept darting around. "Why all this risk for a filthy hybrid?"

"You've made your point, Alfa." Her brother glared. "Isn't it time we go home before we're caught?"

"We came for him, we don't leave without him." Alfa snarled, looking out to the distance.

"But-"

"Are you daring to challenge your leader?!" The large wolf bellowed as he snapped around to face them; the two sea fae quickly bowed their heads in fear and shut up.

Seconds later, however, they all went stiff as Sonic shot out of the ocean and landed on the rocks across from them. Alfa and his comrades were about to attack when they heard the sound of an engine coming their way. They all turned and saw Knuckles pulling up in his boat, spear gun in hand.  
  
Alfa's ears started twitching and he looked up to see Tails flying over them.

"Swam to the surface dwellers, have you?" Alfa snarled in disgust. "They can't protect you."

"Whatever I've done to make you so anger, I'm sorry." Sonic forced out. "You don't belong here."

"Tell that to your mother." The wolf spat. "She's encouraged us to abandoned our traditions, to contaminate ourselves with surface contact!"

"It's not wrong to mix with the people on land!" Sonic snapped back.

"We mix with them, we become like them! We become weak!" He shouted. "The rules are there because they've kept our people safe for thousands of years, but now, that witch has endangered us all! Your mother brought that weakness into our waters and you will pay for it!"

"You're breaking the rules, too!" Knuckles spoke up.

"Yeah, this is our world, and Sonic's our friend so you need to leave!" Tails glared down at them.

"Brave words for a land walker." Alfa sneered when suddenly Tails whipped out a flare gun and shout it out into the sky."

"They'll be here soon." Sonic smirked.

"What?" Alfa glared.

"Boats will come to the light and see what's going on, and they'll see you." He laughed. Alfa snarled in rage as he and the siblings dove into the water to escape, only to stop when they realised that Knuckles' boat was blocking the way out of the cove. They quickly resurfaced but they couldn't get jump over the rocks to escape.

They were trapped.

"Alfa!" Lykos shouted in panic and rage.

"There are land walkers coming, what if they see us?!" Fotia cried.

"What's the number one rule? Don't let the surface find out." Sonic mocked. "It just a few minutes halfway the world will know; but you can stop that, if you leave and never come back."

Alfa looked ready to murder right there and then.

"You have to do as the hybrid says." Fotia hissed.

"We should never have come here." Lykos growled

"Be quiet, you mewling cowards!" He exclaimed before turning back to Sonic. "Even a hybrid knows keeping the secret is the most important part-"

The most important thing to me is my family." He quickly debunked. "And if it means keeping them safe, I'll tell the entire world."

"Forget this freak, if you won't do the right thing, you're no leader at all!" Lykros shouted.

"Enough!" Alfa snapped, slashing the smaller male across the face with his claws before calmly turning to the prince. "We will leave." He snarled.

Sonic started into his fiery eyes for a few moments before nodding to Knuckles, who instantly reversed his boat.

"And don't come back." The blue hedgehog glared at the merwolf as Tails began to carry the girls over to Knuckles' boat.

"This isn't over." Alfa growled before he and the siblings dove into the dark waters and out of sight...


End file.
